


Caving Into the Heart

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Anisoka - Fandom, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Anisoka Week 2020, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Vulnerable Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: For everyone who wanted THE cave scene from my story The Last Skywalker, here it is for Anisoka week! I didn’t write the actual smut scene, but it fills in the entire scenario for before and after.Anyway, Ahsoka gets injured in battle, and Anakin runs her to safety, meanwhile getting trapped in a cave far from the battle. They are desperately in love, completely alone, and have time to kill. One thing just leads to the next.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 30





	Caving Into the Heart

“Ahsoka!”  
Her body was thrown meters away, and she laid crumbled on the ground.  
Anakin raced over to his padawan and immediately scooped her up before she could get further injuried and took off running.  
“Rex! We are outnumbered and need to retreat!” The battle was falling apart. There had been way more battle droids than expected, and their reinforcements could not make it past the separatist blockade.  
“Yes sir,” Rex said sternly and then ordered a retreat.  
Just as the 501st began to pull back, another blast hit close, and he went falling back onto his butt with Ahsoka still limp in his arms.  
“They’re surrounding us, General!”  
This was bad. Ahsoka needed medical attention immediately, and there was no way to escape.  
“I need to get Ahsoka help now!” Anakin screamed over the blaster fire.  
“General, I can handle it from here. Go get the Commander away from here.”  
Anakin nodded and wasted no time. He slashed through battle droid after battle droid and sprinted into the dense forest that was behind the battlegrounds.  
Part of him felt guilty for leaving his men to escape on their own, but he wasn’t going to take any chances with Ahsoka’s life. He looked down at her orange face, and his heart beat slightly faster which probably wasn’t a good thing since he was already running as fast as he could.  
More blaster fire shot beside his head, and he raised his lightsaber and deflected the blasts as he ran. He needed shelter and fast.  
He had limited medical supplies with him, but it would do for now. As long as it kept Ahsoka with him, it was fine.  
In his peripheral vision, he caught an opening in the mountains to his right.  
Anakin veered right and used the force to accelerate his sprint to the cave.  
A loud explosion erupted in his ears as soon as he made it into the opening of the rock, but by the time he turned around, the boulders had already begun to fall.  
“No!”  
It was too late. They were trapped.  
Anakin took a deep breath as the dust settled, and he sunk to the ground with Ahsoka still over his shoulder.  
“Anakin?” She asked with a strained voice.  
“Ahsoka!? You are going to be alright. It’s okay.”  
He ignited his blue lightsaber in order to see her, and she blinked several times to adjust her eyes to her surroundings.  
“Where are we? What happened?”  
“You were hurt, so I brought you here to get you away from the battle - speaking of, do you mind if I look at your chest? I can see blood seeping through her dress.” He felt blood rise to his cheeks, but he shrugged it off. This was for survival. It had to be done.  
He was pretty sure he saw her lekku turn a darker shade of blue, but he couldn’t tell because of the limited lighting. He set his lightsaber on the ground but kept it on in order to see.  
She nodded her head slowly and clipped off her belt with slightly shaky hands. He tried not to stare, but it was hard not to when there was nothing else to look at. She pulled up her dress to reveal a gash on her sternum that went all the way down to her torso. Anakin’s face turned crimson. She still had leggings on, but her entire top half was exposed.  
He knew he shouldn’t feel the way he felt around Ahsoka, but he could no longer deny it. She had grown up a lot. She was no longer his pesky, annoying padawan that constantly followed him around. He had already known this, but he could no longer ignore the little flutter he got in his chest when he touched her or the way she made him feel in stressful situations. It was like she was his rock, and no matter how hard the situation was, it would be alright with her by his side. He knew it was wrong. She was his padawan, she was 16, and most importantly, he had a wife. He could care less about the stupid code, but he couldn’t forget about the vows he made back on Naboo. Ahsoka was strictly his friend and that was all. Nothing more.  
He cleared his throat and got the bacta cloth from the pack on his back. She needed medical attention, not hormonal boy thoughts. Because that’s all his feelings were.  
Hormones.  
He began to carefully place the bacta along her sternum in order to keep the cut from getting infected and to stop the bleeding, and he was careful not to touch or look anywhere else.  
“Anakin?”  
He almost dropped the bacta his hands were shaking so much. She called him by his name plenty of times. They often stayed up late at night just to talk about the day and missions and what they were feeling, and she used his name all the time when they were not around other Jedi, but the way it sounded coming from her now felt so intimate. He wasn’t afraid of that, though. What he was afraid of was how good it sounded coming out of her mouth. “Why have - never mind.”  
“No, what is it?” He asked, now curious. Maybe whatever she had to say would get his mind off of - well, her.  
She played with a string on her leggings as she avoided his gaze before saying, “You have been acting different around me lately. . . why?”  
This time he did drop the bacta cloth.  
Her face turned bright red, and this time he knew her lekku had in fact gotten a darker shade of blue as she turned away from him to hide her face.  
He tried to come up with something logical to say, but nothing would come out of his mouth. All he could do was stare at her dark grey lips that were illuminated solely by the blue hue his lightsaber let off. He suddenly had the most overpowering urge to kiss them, and he felt himself begin to lean in closer towards her.  
“Anakin?!” She scooter back against the wall, and he snapped back into it as she stared at him like he was some mad man.  
Kriff! Why did he just do that?! He just made her uncomfortable. Would she want a new master now? Anakin’s heart sunk in his chest at the thought of her leaving his side.  
“Ahsoka, I’m so sorry! I - I can’t excuse my behavior. I just - I,” he wasn’t sure what to say for once in his life. What could he say? He just destroyed his entire relationship with his padawan, and now she would never want to be around him again.  
He suddenly felt a warm hand on his, and his head snapped up to her.  
“It’s okay,” she whispered. “You just shocked me.”  
He tried to think of a logical response, but his brain could only process the way her soft hand felt against his.  
“I love you,” was what ended up coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and both their eyes widened.  
He just said that!? He didn’t think he could mess the situation up more than it already was, but somehow he did. He kriffing said he loved her! Wait - he loved her? He knew he had feelings for her but love? Did he feel that strongly about her?  
“I love you, too,” she said awkwardly, ripping his brain out of panic mode. She loved him too!?  
Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on hers, and he lightly pressed her against him, careful of her injuries.  
His hand came up to the back of her head and stroked along her back lekku, and a moan escaped her lips, causing her to pull away in surprise.  
Ahsoka’s face was dark red, and his heart melted as he scanned her beautiful face.  
“Anakin, we can’t,” she whispered breathlessly.  
He knew they couldn’t either, yet his heart still fell in disappointment.  
“I know,” he whispered back. They both knew they couldn’t, but neither moved a muscle. Instead, they stared into each other’s eyes with the intensity of the desire they both felt.  
Anakin’s hand came up to her face, and he lightly traced her facial markings as if his hand has a mind of its own. Over time, being with her day after day, he had memorized the markings on her face, and often times at night when he couldn’t sleep, he found himself tracing the distinct markings in his mind. The simple action always set him at peace and helped him catch a few more hours of sleep than he normally would. Sleep wasn’t his friend, but the simple thought of Ahsoka was enough to bring him some much needed rest.  
Now, he was really tracing the markings with his flesh hand, feeling her soft face underneath the back of his hand. He had always longed to touch her face like he was now, but fear kept him away. Instead, he usually squeezed her shoulder which sent waves of calm through both of them as if the very force was connecting them through the simple touch. Being so close to her was almost like a peaceful mediation, except this was more relaxing. It was almost as if he was in some high, and he would never come down. If only he could always be this close to her.  
He found that he no longer cared about what was right or wrong or if they should or shouldn’t. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. And what if one day he lost her? He would regret not showing her love for the rest of his life if he didn’t.  
He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers again, but this time she didn’t pull away. She pressed herself against him, and he slightly pulled away to say with a husky tone, “I want you, Ahsoka, but you don’t have to if you aren’t ready.”  
His heart went crazy at her next words.  
“I’m ready.” 

~~~

Ahsoka blinked her eyes open slowly and felt something warm against her back. She looked down lazily and found an arm wrapped tightly around her torso.  
The memories quickly came rushing back, and she sighed happily. They had made love, and it was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt in her entire life.  
What they did might have been wrong, but there was no one she loved more in the world than Anakin. At first, she had just looked up to him as some war hero, but then they began to get closer, and she realized he wasn’t just some hero. He was a vulnerable, fearful person just as she was. The fear was just hidden behind the banter and smirks. Learning this did not make her respect him less or think any less of him, but it instead caused her to respect him even more and draw closer to him than most padawan’s would with their masters. She just wanted to be there for him like he was for her because she knew behind the act he was scared just as she was. They got closer and closer as the war raged on, and the darker war got, the more they retreated to each other for comfort, and with that grew something she never expected.  
She began to get little tingles every time he rested his hand on her shoulder or when he smirked at her from across the room. Whenever he was away, she felt herself long for him to return or worry pointlessly for his safety, even on peaceful trips.  
She tried to deny the feelings for a long time, but when a crushing sorrow crashed over her when she saw Anakin flash a more than friendly look at Senator Amidala, she knew what she felt was more than that of friendship.  
She managed to hide her growing love for him, but every day it got harder and harder to ignore the excitement she got around him.  
So when he uttered the three words she had fantasied him saying every night, no fiber in her body could stop what they did. She was proud she was able to push away once, but that was more out of fear that he would push her away.  
But he didn’t.  
And there they were on a musty cave floor with the only light coming from Anakin’s lightsaber the was leaned against the wall, still ignited.  
She ran her hands through his soft brown hair and kissed his forehead delicately. Anakin sighed contently and unconsciously pulled her closer to him in his sleep, and Ahsoka nuzzled into him.  
She knew they couldn’t do that regularly. They couldn’t be anything more than friends for several reasons, but she would never stop loving him.  
If anything, she would only continue to love him more, but for now, she would just enjoy the time she had of being so close to him because she knew it wouldn’t last.  
When the Jedi came to free them from the cave, everything would go back to the way it was. Anakin would have Padmé, and she would be his padawan. The way it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote THE cave scene! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ;) Happy Anisoka week!


End file.
